Nursing systems of the type in which the invention will find particular use are generally known and typically include a hollow tubular holder or nurser adapted at one end to receive a collapsible liquid-retaining bag and a nipple. The nipple and the collapsible bag are held in place by a retainer ring which is adapted to engage threads formed on the receiving end of the holder. Systems of this type are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,680 --Bale; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,040--Fitzpatrick; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,017--Fitzpatrick et. al.
In order to use such systems, a person must take a collapsible bag, gripping the open end with their fingers, insert the bag into the holder and pull a portion of the open end of the bag over the outside diameter of and onto the surface of the holder. A prior art bag 10 of the type used in such nursing systems is depicted in FIG. 1. Bag 10 is shown to include a body portion 12. Typically, bag 10 is constructed from thin plastic material having an open end 14 and a sealed end 16. A pair of flaps 18 is formed on the open end to assist in the mounting of bag 10 onto a holder.
Typically, persons using of such known systems for feeding infants have wet hands and fingers at the time of placing the collapsible bag shown in FIG. 1 onto the holder. Additionally, the bag itself may have condensation formed on the surface. If one has ever experienced the use of such devices, the task of pulling a portion of the open end of the bag over the outside diameter of the holder is extremely difficult. Wet hands and fingers in contact with the thin plastic material of flaps 18 results in an extremely slippery task, sometimes having very undesirable results.
Moreover, even if the bag is dry, for example, during the process of opening the collapsible bag in order to place fluid therein, persons experiencing difficulty, have a tendency to insert their fingers into the bag thereby spoiling the sterile condition of the bag.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a bag to be used in the nursing or feeding of infants, which bag can be easily mounted onto a bag holder even when the users hands and fingers are wet.